Torn between Loves
by persian85033
Summary: Kitty pleads with Lance to let her drive his jeep. Will lance and his jeep survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Has anyone seen Jean or Scott?"Kitty asked Kurt.

"Nope."he said.

"I think Jean went to the library, and Scott left after her."

Kitty threw her hands up.

"One of them was supposed to give me a driving lesson today!"she exclaimed.

"Maybe you could ask Logan."

"He said he didn't have time to be teaching me!"

"Oh."

"And there's no one else here who could teach me!"exclaimed Kitty.

"Rogue could."

"She doesn't turn eighteen until next month."

"Oh, well, maybe she could start teaching you early."

Kitty found Rogue.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?"she suggested.

Kitty smiled.

"Good idea! Why didn't I think of that?"

She ran to get the phone.

"Hello?"Lance answered.

"Hi. It's me. Could you give me driving lessons?"

"Uh, I thought that Jean or Summers were teaching you."

"Weeelll..."Lance remembered walking out of the supermarket with Wanda, and had seen the x van hop the curb and fly a few feet, phase through a telephone pole with Logan actually scared.

"You know that's your girlfriend, right?"said Wanda.

He only nodded. He tried not to think what condition the van must have been afterwards.

"Um, see, I'd love to, Kitty, but...the jeep needs repairs. And it'll take a while, cause I don't have the money right now to pay for it."

"No problem. Logan can take care of it. He'll do it for free if I ask him. I'm sure he can do it today. We'll be right there."

"Bu-"he heard the click that meant she had hung up.

She found Logan drinking beer and reading the newspaper in the kitchen.

"Logan, could you fix Lance's jeep? It needs repairs. Otherwise, he can't give me driving lessons."

Logan looked up.

"He'll give you driving lessons?"

"Well, he would if it wasn't for that one small problem."

"Gladly."

"Could we go right now?"

"Let's go. And I'll drive."

They got to the Brotherhood house.

"Looks like we've got visitors, yo."

"Who?"exclaimed Fred.

"What could those X Geeks possibly want here?"asked Pietro.

"What?"

Lance looked out the window. He saw Kitty and Logan climb out of the van.

"Oh!"

"What are they doing here?"

The doorbell rang.

"So, what's the problem?"asked Logan.

"I asked him to come take a look. That way, whatever's wrong, he can fix it today, and at no charge!"

"Um, I'm not sure."said Lance.

"I didn't know something was wrong with the jeep, yo. It was working fine this morning."

"Well, let's take a look."

A few minutes later, Logan said, "Looks like there's no problem."

"Uh, I was just exaggerating."said Lance.

"Probably."

Logan left.

"Well, should the classes begin?"asked Kitty.

"Oh, it's just that, you see, Toad got slime all over it the other day, and I haven't finished cleaning."

"Oh, well, I can get Kurt to do it. He owes me one for not telling Rogue who sold her diary of ebay."

She ran to call Kurt. A few minutes later, Kurt teleported with a pail and several rags. Grumbling, he began to clean the jeep.

"Wow."said Fred.

"It almost sparkles."said Pietro. "Not a hint of dust."

"We shouldn't expect any less from these X Men."said Wanda.

"You just can't tell Rogue who sold the diary. I needed that money for a razor."he said.

He teleported away.

"Well, it's certainly cleaner than I've ever seen it."said Lance.

"Oh, Kurt wouldn't have done a bad job."

"Um, but it's getting kind of late, isn't it?"

Kurt cleaning the jeep had taken almost two hours.

"It's getting dark, and I have shows to watch tonight. Television loyalty."he said. "Why don't I take you home, and I've got to get back soon, before I miss anything."

Kitty sighed.

"I guess you're right. My curfew is at 10, I might be in trouble. So, what about tomorrow?"she asked.

"Um..."

"Great! I'll see you then."


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're going to be giving her driving lessons, yo?"

"I don't think so..."said Lance.

"Why not, yo?"

Lance put his head in his hands, remembering how he'd seen the van hop the curve, and phase through the telephone pole with Logan almost turning white.

"I've seen her drive. I mean, what if...? Then I won't have my jeep anymore. It's either Kitty or the jeep."

"Bummer, yo."

"There's no reason why you can't have both."said Pietro.

"I haven't seen that van since that time coming out of the supermarket. It probably needed some serious repairs. Not to mention, I saw parts left behind in the pole, after it phased."

"That's because she hasn't been taught by an expert. If you were to teach her, she'd learn in no time. I mean, you've seen Summers drive. She'll be driving like an old lady before she graduates."

"Summers?"

"Who else do you think would be giving her lessons? That's probably why her driving is so bad. Probably took advantage that it was Logan giving her the lessons, and not Summers. I mean, why else would she come to you? With your expert training, she'll be great. And that way, you have both Kitty and the jeep."

Lance thought about that. After all, what business did Summers have teaching Kitty? Pietro was right. Kitty just needed someone like him to give her lessons. He smiled.

"You're right, Pietro."

"Of course I am."said Pietro. "When am I not right?"

"So you're going to do it, yo?"

"Of course."

"Poor guy."said Wanda. "The jeep won't last long."

"You think so?"asked Fred.

"Of course. I saw it."

"She's that bad, yo?"

"The worse. It won't last."

"I bet it won't last one ride."said Pietro.

"Five minutes."said Wanda.

"Half an hour, yo."

"It won't make it out of the driveway."

"I'll bet the boots from my uniform."

"My make up."

"Porn."

"My cookbook."

They ran each to get their most prized possessions.

"Who's going to keep an eye on them, yo?"

Pietro stuffed them all under one of the highly useful loose floorboards.

"The one who wins, gets everything."

"What if no one wins, yo?"

"Someone's bound to. That jeep won't last."

"Okay, I'll go get the keys."said Lance.

"Don't you keep them by the door?"asked Kitty.

"No, they stay in my room."

"Oh."

"Want my lucky rabbits foot, yo? Better safe than sorry, you know."

"I don't need your rabbits foot."

"Fine with me, yo."

"Well, we could at least say good bye to the jeep. We may never see it again."said Wanda.

"You guys are just dumb!"

"Okay,"he said, handing Kitty the keys.

She grabbed them, and climbed in.

"Scott never lets me pick the station."she said, as she switched the radio on.

"I'll do it."he said.

He never let anyone touch anything in the jeep. The rest of the Brotherhood watched from one of the upstairs windows.

"You lost, yo."Toad told Fred.

"But half of the jeep went into the garage across the street. And the lawn."

"Doesn't count."said Pietro.

They watched as the jeep went through people's living rooms, their garages, trees, and even someone one's dog, and out of sight.

"Isn't the school parking lot closed? The gates?"said Lance.

"Not a problem."said Kitty.

"Oh, no, don't!"

They phased through the front gates.

"Well, now that we're here, there's not obstacles, no cars, no trees, no dogs. Why don't you just drive around, then can practice parking."

They ended up inside a classroom.

"Don't worry, I can get us out of here."she said.

They phased out of the classroom, and into one of the restrooms.

"Oh, wow. It's dirty in here."she said, looking around. "Never knew the boys' bathrooms were so filthy. Don't they clean in here?"

"Maybe that's it for today? I think I noticed the lights in the hall a while ago."

"Then we'll just go straight. That way, we can get out faster. Shortest distance between two points is a straight line."

They sped past several classrooms, the cafeteria, and the gym, and were back on the street again.

"Just in time for curfew. Tomorrow?"she asked, as she climbed out of the jeep.

He only nodded.

"Great."


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty got back to the mansion. Rogue was in the room when she entered.

"Wow. I don't know why I didn't ask Lance to give me lessons before. He didn't yell at me or scream."she said.

"Well, would you ever go out with him again if he did?"

Kitty thought about that.

"I never though of that..."she said. "I'm not sure I would."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"What you should be doing is finding out the idiot who sold my diary on ebay!"exclaimed Rogue.

"They sold it?"

"Yes! And to who knows who! It's some idiot who calls himself speedyboy!"

Kitty shrugged.

"Well, I don't know anything about it."she said. "Anyway, you know, I'm glad he wasn't screaming like Logan and Scott were. I should do something for him. Hmm, I've been dying to bake that recipe I found in that book. The one for the cinnamon chocolate chip cookies. I should bake them for Lance."

She left the room.

Lance climbed out of the jeep, and almost fainted next to it. He almost kissed the ground next to it. He walked into the house slowly.

"So, how'd it go, yo? Jeep still alive?"

Pietro ran up to him.

"Of course it is. He just won more points with Kitty."

Lance sat down.

"Pietro, I was so scared I couldn't scream."

"You were?"asked Fred.

"Well, that wouldn't be so surprising if you'd seen the way she was driving the other day by the supermarket."

"So, you're gonna stop the lessons, yo?"

"Of course not."said Pietro, picking up a red velvet book.

"The miracle is that you're still alive."said Wanda.

Lance nodded.

"Too true."

"But Kitty spends her time talking about you twenty four seven."said Pietro.

"How do you know?"

Pietro tapped the book he was reading.

"Best ten dollars I ever spent."he said.

"Oh."

"He won't let anyone read it until he's done."complained Fred.

"What's it about?"asked Lance.

"Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that."

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Probably one of those stupid books where you get tips on how to date and stuff."said Wanda.

Pietro smirked.

"You wish!"

Wanda threw a disgusted look at him.

"I wanna read it!"exclaimed Toad.

"You're idiots!"exclaimed Wanda.


	4. Chapter 4

Pietro ran out of reach, and hid his book.

"Not till I finish it."he said, after tearing out a couple of pages.

He ran to the kitchen.

"Then are you going to keep giving her lessons?"asked Wanda.

"Well, she'll get better."Lance told her.

Wanda shook her head.

"It certainly doesn't seem like it. Or she would've gotten better already, wouldn't she?"

"That was because I wasn't teaching her. Otherwise, she'd be an expert by now."

"How's the jeep?"

"It's...fine."he said.

She nodded.

"Yeah, right. It's probably falling apart, isn't it?"

Lance nodded.

"It is! I don't want to think the condition it'll be in next time!"

Wanda sighed.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure."she said.

"No, it won't! I mean, it can only take so much!"

"Well...why don't you just stop giving her lessons?"

"But..."

"Then why don't you just come down with something?"

"I have come down with something! Now I'm afraid to see Kitty again."

"Maybe you could just you've got a bad cold."

"And I'll have to miss school, too. Only for how long do you think that'll work?"

"Only about a week. Until we can figure something else out."

Lance nodded.

"I guess so. Then I better call her."

He dialed the number. Kitty answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kitty."

"You gotta sound like you have a cold."whispered Wanda.

Lance nodded at her.

"I think we're going to have to cancel tomorrow. You see, I think I'm coming down with something."he said.

"You are?"

"Yes. I'm not feeling well."

"Oh."

She sounded disappointed.

"Oh, well. Hope you feel better soon."

Kitty hung up.

"Lance isn't feeling good."she said.

Rogue put her book down.

"I thought he was going to give you a lesson tomorrow."

"No. You know, I should do something to help him feel better."said Kitty. "After all, he is the only one who didn't like scream as if I were a terrible driver."

She smiled.

"I know!"she said.

She got up.

"What are you going to do?"asked Rogue. "What you should be doing is trying to find out who has my diary!"

"Well, why don't you just get a new diary."Kitty told her. "I have to prepare a surprise for Lance."

She walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you're going to pretend you're sick, yo?"

"I'm not pretending anything."said Lance. "You guys just have to get my assignments for me is all."

"Why, yo?"

"Because I have to stay home today."

"Aren't you supposed to give Kitty her lessons?"asked Pietro.

"Those are canceled until further notice."he said, seriously.

"He's right, yo. The jeep can only take so much. It's not like it's brand new, is it?"

"You're exactly right, Toad."said Lance. "I didn't know you had a brain in your head."

Toad scratched his head.

"Well, hope you feel better."said Fred.

"I hope so, too."said Lance.

Kurt walked into the kitchen for a snack. He spotted Kitty taking something out of the oven.

"Now now!"he whispered to himself.

He teleported away before she had a chance to notice he was there, and asked him to sample something.

Kitty looked up.

"Huh? Oh, I was sure I saw someone coming."

She could have asked them to sample one of her cookies.

"Well, I'll just have to find someone."

She thought about it.

"I'll have to get Kurt."she decided.

"Has anyone seen Kurt?"she asked around.

"I think he's in his room."Jean said.

"Okay."

She ran into him on the stairs.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!"she exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yes. I need you to sample these."she said as she handed him some cookies.

"Sample? Me? Well, I've just had a snack, I'm not really hungry."

"Just one. I mean, I still haven't told Rogue who sold her diary."

"I already washed the jeep?"

"Yeah, well now I need you to sample these cookies for me."

"But we agreed that you wouldn't say anything after I washed the jeep!"

"But this is important!"

Kurt saw Rogue turn the corner. He gasped and grabbed the cookies out of Kitty's hand, and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Mmm, very good."he said.

"Really? You don't think they need something else?"she asked.

"Nope. Really. I gotta go."he said.

He disappeared.

"Well, have you come up with a solution?"asked Wanda that afternoon.

"No, I've been thinking all morning!"

"Why don't you just rent a car, yo?"

"We don't have the money to rent a car!"

"Just steal one."suggested Pietro.

"Steal?"

"Yeah. You just pick one off the school parking lot."

"Someone's bound to find out."said Wanda.

"Not if you return it after the lesson."said Pietro. "And so forth, each day."

"You're right."said Lance. "That's just what I should do."

They heard the someone knocking on the door. Pietro looked out the window.

"It's Kitty."

"Aren't you supposed to be sick, yo?"

"I am!"

He ran upstairs.

"Change into your pajamas!"

"I'll go get the thermometer!"

"We don't have a thermometer!"

Pietro came back with one.

"Ran to the store and got it just now."

Wanda opened the door.

"Lance isn't feeling well."she said.

"I know. That's why I brought him this."

Pietro grabbed them.

"We'd let you see him, but he's highly contagious."he said.

"Well, I hope he gets better soon."

"So do we."

"Wow. You should give free driving lessons and pretend to be sick more often, yo."said Toad as he grabbed a cookie.

"Well, at least we don't have to steal dinner today."

They all dug in.

"What's in this!"

"Never mind, we'll have to steal anyway."

"I think it's time you recovered. We don't want anymore of this."

"Give them to the neighbor's dogs!"

Fred grabbed them, and threw them over the fence.

"Are you better now?"

"He's cured."

"Yeah."

"Then we'll have to steal a car from the parking lot."


	6. Chapter 6

Lance wondered into the school parking in the middle of the day. He was still saying he had been sick, in order to miss class for today.

"I just need a car."he said.

After all, the plan was to take one out of the parking lot for Kitty's driving lesson, and then put it back. After all, it was much preferable for her to destroy someone else's car than his jeep. One lesson had been more than enough for the jeep. And he couldn't stay sick so long. He drove out of the parking in a new red car.

"This is the one you stole?"asked Wanda.

"Yup."

"Well, at least this way we won't have to worry about the jeep, yo."said Toad.

Kitty showed up right on time.

"I'm here for my lesson! You don't know how glad I am that you're better!"she said. "I was so worried that maybe you wouldn't be able to give me lessons anymore."

"Oh, just a little cold I caught from someone."said Lance.

"Good. I just hope I didn't get it from you."

"Let's hope not."

Kitty walked toward the jeep.

"We're not taking the jeep, Kitty."he said.

She looked confused.

"Oh?"

"We're taking this new car. A friend asked me to give it a work out. Don't really know why. That they need to put more gas in, but the tank's full, so..."he shrugged.

"I thought the gas was expensive."

"Oh, well, you know...people are just plain weird sometimes."

"True."

Kitty got into the car.

"Mom! Soldier's dying!"they heard a voice from next door, where they had thrown Kitty's cookies the day before. "He's throwing up, and he doesn't want to eat!"

They heard people come out onto the back yard, and then they saw the neighbor walk out, carrying the dog and putting it into the car.

"I think this animal's been poisoned!"they heard someone say as they drove away.

"Oh, my!"exclaimed Kitty. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Um, I don't know, Kitty. I think that dog's pretty old. It's been there since we've moved in. I know because it's always barked at us when we go outside during the night. Although I think when we moved in it was a puppy, I'm not sure."

"Who would poison a poor little dog! Who could be so heartless? I mean, what did they throw over the fence? Shouldn't we go to the police and report it?"

"Uh, no."said Lance. "We don't want problems, and anyway, we don't know who it was."

Kitty sighed.

"I guess you're right, but what kind of a cold hearted person would poison an innocent little puppy, anyway?"

"They probably didn't like the way the dog smelled. Dogs do smell, you know."

"That's no excuse! You know, I think there's some hidden crime organization around here. Maybe we should take the jeep instead. It's not good to be leaving your car parked. You know this afternoon, when we got out of school, Scott's car had been stolen. We couldn't find it anywhere!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Scott was searching for hours. Everyone else left, but he stayed behind, on the space where he'd parked it."

"Why would anyone steal someone else's car?"

"I don't know. Probably for the same reason they would poison someone else's dog!"exclaimed Kitty.

Lance nodded.

"I only have two hours before I gotta get back. We've already wasted half an hour!"she said, starting the car.

As soon as Kitty went home, the Brotherhood gathered around the car.

"Wow, yo. I didn't know one car could take so much damage."

"We gotta put it back now, before someone suspects."said Pietro.

They put the car back in the school parking lot.

"Now we gotta get another one for tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

As they left it outside the school parking, they noticed someone sitting in the same spot where the car had been parked during the day.

"Do you think it's the owner of the car?"

"According to this book,"said Pietro, as he looked through the red velvet book. "There are people who's cars are their lives."

Everyone looked at him.

"Please!"

"But it's true."

"And who would that be?"

Pietro shrugged.

"I'm not telling, that's for sure. Until a good reason for doing so arrives."

"Well, then, let's leave it here."said Lance, and they ran back to the house.

"Now, how are we going to do about tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, about the car!"

Pietro thought a minute, and consulted the red velvet book.

"Nothing here."he said.

"What is that book, anyway?"demanded Wanda.

"Just about this and that."Pietro said to them.

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"What did happen to the dog, anyway?"

"Looks like they took it to the vet this afternoon, and not a good diagnosis from the looks of it. I think it's dying."

"From those cookies we threw over the fence yesterday, probably."

"What could have been in them?"

"No idea, yo. Just glad that the one who ate them was the dog and not us."said Toad, as he caught a fly and ate it. "Otherwise, we'd be the ones in the emergency room, not the dog."

"It was a good dog. Always barked at us, but...well, dogs bark at strangers all the time, don't they?"

"I thought it knew we lived here already."said Fred.

"It was a dog!"

"Oh. So, it barked?"

Pietro turned around, and returned to his book.

"When did you become such a devoted reader, yo?"

Pietro ignored him.

"Well, and how long are we going to keep this up?"asked Lance. "We've used almost every car in the school parking lot, and even in the parking lots close to the school."

"I heard someone say that the parking lot's haunted, yo. That no one should leave their cars there. Now everybody walks to school, or takes the bus."

"It's not haunted! We're just encouraging people to take care of the environment by not driving!"

"Oh, I thought it was terrorists, yo."

"You've been helping take the cars!"

"Well, yeah, but still, what if it was terrorists."

"What would terrorists want taking and destroying people's cars?"

"Don't know."

"Well, at least yesterday was the last lesson."

"Yeah, she'll get her license today. Then we won't have to worry about it."

The phone rang. Lance went to answer it.

"She said that she'd call me to tell me how things turned out."

"Well, the neighbors got a new dog, maybe it could eat the thank you gift, or whatever."

"Never mind."

They waited patiently.

"Well?"

"Looks like the guy was too freaked out to do or say anything other than just do it and get her out of there as soon as possible."said Lance.


End file.
